Messages are frequently displayed on moving vehicles by applying rectangular strips of paper with printed messages to the rear vehicle bumpers, using an adhesive. These message display sheets are commonly known as "bumper stickers." Bumper stickers are difficult to remove and frequently leave unsightly patches of adhesive on the exterior finish of a vehicle after removal.
A general trend toward maintaining a cleaner and less cluttered vehicle appearance, especially on newer cars, has reduced the use of bumper stickers in favor of other removable display devices. The prior art describes display plates which are attached to the vehicle trunk lid or rear bumper by means of an adjustable hook clip (Brandt, U.S. Pat. No. D189,713; Hummel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,653). Other prior art describes display signs which are adhesively attached to the inside surface of a vehicle window (Albrecht, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,153). Still other prior art describes a bumper sticker holder, including a base plate and peripheral frame, which is threadably attached to the bumper of a vehicle (Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,539). Additionally, Morrison (U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,178) describes an ornamental cover for tubular trailer hitch sockets, also known as receivers, where the primary purpose of the cover is to conceal the undecorated opening of the trailer hitch socket while not in use. Morrison's cover is releasably attached to the trailer hitch socket by a threaded ear. A rectangular plate with printed text or graphics is joined to the end of the ear. Morrison's cover may only be used with tubular trailer hitch sockets.
Generally, vehicle display systems described in the prior art are suited to only one primary method of attachment. Automobiles vary widely in rear end configuration, such that no one system of attachment can be universally effective. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle message display plate which can be easily installed and removed, will fit a variety of vehicle types, and has multiple modes of installation and attachment.